1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wearable devices that are worn on the human body, e.g., on a person's wrist, arm, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc., are designed to be hand-held and to have a form-factor that allows users to can carry them with one hand or in their pocket. Such devices are prone to being damaged or lost. For example, when carrying such a hand-held electronic device in one's hand, there is chance that the device will be dropped and damaged as a result. Also for example, When being carried in one's pocket, the device may slip out of the pocket and be lost. Such hand-held electronic devices are likely to be lost while users are carrying them or damaged by dropping.